Thirío
The Thirío (聖獣 (ティリオ), Tirio; Greek for "Beast", Japanese for "Holy Beast") refer to a race of Psysis Humans and Souls who possess a multitudinous array of supernatural abilities which are mostly constituted of self-reishi governance. They are a long line comprising a select few who can withstand the overwhelming prowess of Galadeon, a primordial entity who longed for recognition in the eyes of the world and therefore gifted her essence upon humanity in a grand scheme for her to gain what is usually termed as "followers". Overview Appearance History A Hero's Return Powers & Abilities Blood of Galadeon: Widely accepted by the elders as a Thirío's primary source of power, it is the living essence of Galadeon that actively courses through one's veins in the form of blood. Though each Thirío only bears a subtle amount of said substance living within their bodies which renders them nigh indistinguishable from the average human, the substance has showcased enough potency to have all Thirío surge considerably in terms of power that can even rival the likes of Shinigami. The amount of this substance varies significantly between each Thirío, and those who can somehow procure themselves with a greater amount will find their powers substantially elevated beyond the orthodox. In spite of this, Galadeon has divulged that her blood is bonded to the reishi composition of all Thirío on the most fundamental level, causing separation impossible to occur unless it was stripped forcefully from their bodies, an act that can only end in an indescribably painful death; also going by this logic, all Thirío is able to retain their powers even after death. The substance will become highly toxic should it be ingested by those not of destined Thirían blood. showcasing his grandmastery in manipulating his own reishi composition.]] :Self-Reishi Governance: Among the diverse number of supernatural entities living throughout the spiritual dimensions, the Thirío are considered unique in that their powers grant them the innate ability to manipulate oneself before proceeding to impose influence upon their immediate vicinity, as opposed to the powers of other spiritual beings which affect their surrounding environments directly. It is written within the archaic chronicles of ancient Thirían legends that the Thirío inherit this ability from Galadeon herself, who used the highest form of this ability to move all of the skies and produce a wide variety of meteorological effects. When employing this power, the Thirío govern over their very own existence, for it allows them to manipulate each and every particle of the reishi that composes their bodies, though the extent of which they control their reishi composition varies greatly in accordance to the overall quantity of Galadeon's blood present within their veins. Though the majority of them require an advanced understanding of their own bodies and various fields of scientific studies, applications of this power include, but are not necessarily limited to: the modification and alteration of one's own body, centralizing all of one's physical might to a certain body part in order to drastically bolster the amount of power said body part exerts for offensive purposes, adapting to non-hospitable environments by rapidly increasing and producing antibodies in order to counteract certain antigens for defensive purposes, and accelerating the pace in which they convalesce from injuries for supportive purposes. When given the chance to be explored meticulously, the possibilities this power provides are virtually endless; due to this, the immense number of powers and abilities the Thirío are more commonly known for are mostly attributed to this particular ability. :*'Metallagí' (代替形態 (メタラジ), Metaraji; Greek for "Mutation", Japanese for "Alternate Form"): Often presumed by those who have experienced the wonders of Thirían powers to be their primary form of power, it is instead the foremost application of what a Thirío can do in combat, which in essence grants the user accessibility to an alternate form that is unique for each individual. The machinations behind this ability function by galvanizing one's reishi composition and restructuring its entirety to become something entirely different than that of their original form, thus granting them another that can be accessed near-instantaneously provided one clings oneself to a handful amount of energy in reserve, for sustaining the availability of this alternate form requires a strenuous criticality in maintaining one's spiritual energy not all can come to possess, although mastering it is generally considered to be fairly facile. As the Metallagí is unique among each individual and a Thirío can only gain access to a total sum of one, it is highly speculated by the elders that the form granted to each Thirío is ascertained by Galadeon herself via her living essence that courses within one's veins; by this conclusion, it unfolds the possibility to unlock more alternate forms by converting the blood of Galadeon in another's body into one's own, though this has yet to be proven. As aforementioned, the shape and size of a Metallagí varies immensely between each individual, with some only exhibiting slight changes that would otherwise go effortlessly noticeable, whereas some Metallagí greatly alter the appearance of their user to the point where they can become something entirely unrecognizable. Despite the great diversity that exists to differentiate between each Metallagí, all of their entirety easily falls under the category of sporting beastlike appearance, which signifies Galadeon's original beastlike appearance prior to the discovery of her shapeshifting powers. Throughout the course of their history, it has become an unspoken rule that a Thirío must at least possess an expert degree of mastery and development over their Metallagí, for it is a well known fact that all Thirío in existence possesses at least one. :*'Spathí' (武装体 (スパティ), Supati; Greek for "Sword", Japanese for "Armed Body"): By galvanizing certain parts of their bodies such as an arm, a Thirío is capable of restructuring said body part into something else entirely, namely a weapon of wide variety. Strongly reminiscent to the machinations behind one's Metallagí, each Spathí is exclusively unique to each individual possessing the ability in terms of shape and size and, more specifically, the type of weapon. Each Spathí also bears a name, though unlike a Shinigami's Zanpakutō, the name of each weapon does not seem to possess an innate metaphysical prowess of any sort, and is more likely to be a mere embellishment created by creative Thirían minds. The Spathí can be operated in concert with one's Metallagí. Those who possess a staggering amount of mastery over such technique is capable of employing a unique strategy where they tear a part of themselves to form independent weapons after which they reform said weapons back to their body. Strangely, it is not uncommon for a Thirío to showcase the inability to develop a Spathí, and the main reason behind this has yet to be determined for certain. Longevity: Those of Thirían blood live at a much slower pace than that of the average human, though exactly how much cannot be determined for certain. It is apparent that this also affects them both physically and biologically, therefore allowing them to appear and function at a younger age than those of their peers. Release: Telikós For every mountain, there exists a monumental peak upon which only the strongest may reach through their sheer vastness of power; for every competition there exists a dimension wherein only the preeminent may intrude. In a similar case, the pinnacle of every spiritual entity's powers and abilities exists as a concretized form of pure power achieved through a strenuous and prolonged process not all can endure through. Those tasked with balancing the cycle of souls possess an otherworldly ability known as the Bankai, the ultimate form their Zanpakutō prowess can radiate; those whose souls have gone corrupt and have their masks prodigally removed exhibit the ability to restore the true extent of their powers by embodying a paramount form called the Resurrección. Akin to such powers, it should not come as a surprise that the pinnacle of a Thirío's powers and abilities manifests itself in the same mannerism as those stated before. Aptly labelled by the elders as Release: Telikós (究極上り (テリコス), Terikosu; Greek for "Ultimate", Japanese for "Ultimate Ascent"), it is a rather perplexing quintessence first founded by the hero Lucidus which enables one to instantaneously gain access to the all-encompassing extent of their superlative powers and abilities at once without registering much of a resistance by providing one with the bolstered amalgamation between one's Metallagí and Spathí. Appearing as a more compact, simple yet intricate when seen from a certain perspective, and easily-manageable form with which one is able to reach the deepest, darkest depths wherein their latent abilities hide, it is the final application of what a Thirío can showcase utilizing the basis of their powers to manipulate their own reishi composition. Its power is truly something to behold, for a fully-mastered Telikós is capable of rivaling even the greatest among captain-class Shinigami Bankai. Strongly reminiscent to the Bankai and or the Resurrección, each Telikós also bears a name which emblazons one's true power, and it is highly critical for one to learn and voice the name of their Telikós in order to maximize the release of its power. Certainly, obtaining such high level of power is not something anyone can simply perform; a special training through which one is able to truly master their powers is required in order to appropriately control the amount of leverage and immense prowess such release produces when earned. Though many have failed in the arduous process of earning their very own due to the long-term commitment of training, senior masters and even the elders have testified to the fact that the ultimate power that awaits at the end of one's onerous journey is worth every step of the way. In order to activate one's Telikós, a Thirío must first draw blood from their body to be used as a catalyst whilst voicing the name of each one's Telikós before a substantial amount of spiritual pressure is released into the immediate vicinity, enveloping them within a beastly aura in the process. When fully mastered and tamed to its greatest magnitude, a Telikós is able to produce a wide variety of powers by centralizing the epitomized and combined powers of both Metallagí and Spathí, which generally comprise the following: *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Those reinforced with the invoked powers of a released Telikós is able to tap into a greater degree of spiritual prowess unlike that which they have ever experienced; this allows them to easily rival the immense amount of power released by spiritual entities of a higher caliber. When given the chance to mature thoroughly, the amount of spiritual power released by such Telikós is capable of overshadowing even the foremost among the Bankai and the Resurrección of captain-class Shinigami and Espada-class Arrancar respectively. *'Complete Self Governance': While enveloped within such an almighty form of power, the Thirío are, in a literal sense, masters of their own existence, for they possess the ability to govern over every inch of their muscle and each square millimeter of their bone is within their complete control. :*'Compact Form' :*'Enhanced Metallagí' :*'Enhanced Spathí' Classification Based on the machinations behind a Thirío's powers, they are divided into two known categories, namely: *'Chímaira' (キマイラ, Kimaira; Greek for "Chimera"): Spanning the most among the entirety of the Thirío, those under the category of Chímaira possess a mediocre level of power and the powers they govern over often affect the most superficial and physical matters of things. The Metallagí and Telikós they develop often sport a more beastlike form, hence the name of their classification. *'Theós' (テオス, Teosu; Greek for "God"): In stark contrast to the Chímaira, those born within the infrequent line of Theós families bear prowess that closely borders on the godlike, befitting the name of their classification. Their powers are often more conceptual than physical, allowing them to interact with and freely manipulate the boundaries of reality. Their powers also yield a more humanoid form when compared to their Chímaira brethren. Thirío Equipment & Items The following lists a number of equipment regularly worn and or used by Thirío warriors with the aim of providing more maneuverability during combat: *'Thirían Clothing' *'Bracers & Bangles' Trivia *The author has decided to use a Greek motif for this race. *This article, or more specifically, race was a revamp of one of the author's past creations that was originally termed "Yajū" (野獣, Wild Animal). *The image present on this article is Strikeflier from the Bakugan franchise. *The form used to appropriately address anything Thirío-related is "Thirían". Category:Race